A Black Bird's Capture
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: When a prank goes wrong for Beast Boy, he ends up hurting someone he shouldn't have. But when Slade returns and kidnaps Raven, what will become of Beast Boy? What is the villain's plan for the dark empath? Can the Titans save their friend from Slade?
1. Raven's Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own any one except for the plot. XP  
Now on with the story...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was just a normal morning in Titan's Tower. Starfire was making some type of concoction from Tameran at the counter, Robin was seated at the table sipping coffee and reading through the newspaper, Cyborg was at the stove cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon and Beast Boy sat at the couch eating his fill of tofu breakfast. Raven had not arrived yet and was going to enter the common room anytime. As Beast Boy was eating his breakfast, he suddenly thought of a brilliant idea. The perfect idea for a prank meant for Cyborg, after the last prank that Cyborg had played on him. Beast Boy got off from the couch and headed to the sink to put away his plate. As the green teen put away his plate, the doors whooshed open and a girl with violet hair and gray skin dressed in a blue cloak and leotard. Beast Boy quickly turned his head back to his plate. He felt a blush creeping onto his face. Beast Boy had been developing serious feelings for Raven over the last couple of months since they defeated Trigon.  
"Good morning Friend Raven! I assume you had the goodness of sleep yester-night, yes?" Starfire asked cheerfully.  
"Uhh...sure Starfire." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Raven walked over to the cabinets and used her powers to bring a mug to her. She turned on one of the stove tops and began to boil water for her usual herbal tea. As the water began to boil, Beast Boy slipped out of the room feeling he wouldn't be missed and went off to prepare his prank for Cyborg.

Raven walked down the long hallway towards her room with the mug of herbal tea in her hand. _'I_ wonder where Beast Boy went. Well, as long as he's quiet, that's alright', thought Raven. Raven had needed some quiet meditation, after the grueling training the day before and chasing Johnny Rancid all over the city yesterday, she had felt exhausted. Raven walked towards her room, unknown to her that Beast Boy's trap had been set. The next second Raven had found herself-  
"Oh NO! RAVEN!!" Beast Boy yelled.  
"AAHH!!" The scream had echoed all throughout the tower. The remaining three Titans in the Common Room heard the scream and rushed toward the source of the sound. "What do you suppose that was?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders as he dashed down the hallway towards Raven and Beast Boy. "My guess is Beast Boy done something he shouldn't have", answered Cyborg. As they made it to the scene, they found Raven and Beast Boy arguing. They were shocked at the condition of the hallway. The walls around them splattered with unknown liquids, broken porcelain shards from a mug, feathers, a soaking wet Raven and an irritated but cowering Beast Boy.  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!" Beast Boy yelled.  
"WELL!! THE NEXT TIME YOU PULL A PRANK, DO IT OUTSIDE OF THEIR ROOM!! NOT NEAR MINE!!!" Raven shrieked. Her hands shook and the room began to slowly be engulfed in black. "Friends, please, no more ", Starfire pleaded.  
"I DON'T SEE THE BIG DEAL IS!!"  
" NO!! YOU NEVER DO!! THAT'S THE POINT!!"  
"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT AT ALL IS IT?!!"  
"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO MY FACE BEAST BOY, SAY IT!!!" Raven demanded. The room was glowing black with energy and started creeping halfway up the walls. "Uhh... Raven?" Robin uttered.  
"OK! KNOW WHAT?! I'M SICK OF YOU THINKING I'M AN IDIOT!!! I'M SICK OF YOUR NEGATIVE ATTITUDE!! I'M SICK OF YOUR LACK OF TASTE IN PRANKS!! I'M SICK OF YOU!! No." He paused trying to catch his breath. " YOU'RE A MONSTER!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Beast Boy roared at the top of his lungs. The black power that almost fully engulfed the room completely disappeared. Beast Boy huffed, his blood boiling, looked up. A look of shock and pain was plastered all over Raven's normally stoic face. Tears began to form in her amethyst eyes and her breathing became short. Raven shoved Beast Boy out of the way, ran to her room and quickly slammed the door.  
'_Maybe I said something I shouldn't have'_**. **Beast Boy thought. He felt a pang of guilt and pain in his heart.  
"Dude, that was a harsh. What did you do?" Cyborg asked.  
"Just a little prank."  
"Friend Beast Boy, I think you should go and apologize to Friend Raven", Starfire said worriedly.  
"Why?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Beast Boy, you told her you hated her. She saved us countless times and healed us when we were injured. Not to mention, she saved us all from Trigon." Robin defended.  
"Well yeah... But..." Beast Boy denied.  
"Friend Beast Boy, you must. Friend Raven has told me of how the people of her home, Azarath despised her because of her heritage. They have much called her 'a monster', like you just used a moment ago." Starfire explained.  
"Oh. I better go apologize", Beast Boy said guiltily. _'I had no idea'_.  
"That's a good idea", Robin agreed. "We'll clean up here."  
Beast Boy dashed down the hallway to Raven's room. He had felt so guilty; he had never meant to hurt her like that. That was the last thing he wanted to do, he had wanted her to smile, to laugh. Beast Boy wanted her to express emotion, to be happy. Why he felt so strongly, he didn't know. As he approached the room labeled 'Raven.'

+Inside Raven's room+

Tears rolled down Raven's pale cheeks, she sobbed silently. Her violet hair rested on her arms, as she clutched her knees to her chest. Her cloak, which had been wet, smelled like out-dated tofu juice, it felt slimy and covered in a colorful unknown liquid, cascaded down her back. Small objects, books and antiques floated, whirled around her room. Pages in books flipped erratically and black energy crept up the walls.  
A small knock at her door, followed by a gentle voice "Raven?"  
Raven wiped the tears with the sleeve of her leotard and waved her hand to open the closet. A fresh, blue cloak flew over to her, and she threw the dirty one she was wearing on the floor. She focused her energy placing all the objects, books and antiques back in their proper places and walked over to the door. She pulled her hood over her head and face, so no one had seen she was crying. Raven opened the door a crack, only revealing half of her face.  
"Uhh...Hi, Raven." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Um...Raven... look...I heard...Um...I'm-", Beast Boy was cut off when the alarm went off.  
"Trouble." Raven said quietly to herself. She closed the door on Beast Boy and teleported to the Common Room.  
Beast Boy ran down the hallway and passed the spot where he had played the prank. The doors whooshed open and Beast Boy ran to everyone that stood in front of the large screen. Raven kept her eyes on the screen while avoiding Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood on the opposite side.  
"It says that there's a message transmission", Robin said.  
He clicked a few buttons and keys and accepted the transmission. Everyone's eyes in the room went big seeing the person on the other side of the transmission.  
"Slade", Robin hissed.  
"Hello dear Titans." The masked man greeted. Then, Slade turned his attention to Raven. "And hello there, former birthday girl." Raven felt a chill up her spine and Beast Boy tried to hide a growl. "How have you all been?" He said smiling behind his mask.  
"We were doing fine until you decided to show up again Slade! Now, What're you up to?!" Robin demanded.  
"Patience, Robin. All I want is a happy, little reunion. But if you all want to find out, come meet me at the warehouse at the pier. Adios, Titans." Slade said and the transmission ended. Robin pounded his fist against the table. "Slade" he hissed again. He turned to his friends. "Titans, Go!"

At the warehouse, the Titans blew down the door and stormed in. "Hello Titans." Slade said from inside a comfy looking chair. The Titans glared at their nemesis. "Cut the crap, Slade! Now, what do you want?!" Robin shouted.  
"Tut-tut, Robin. You really should be more patient Robin, especially towards your former master." Slade leered. Robin had took enough."Titans, Go!"

Robin rushed at Slade with his bo-staff and sent a flurry of jabs, thrusts and swings at Slade. Slade dodged all of Robin's attacks easily but Robin swung his bo-staff down. Slade caught the bo-staff and sent a kick at Robin in the stomach, knocking him into the crates behind him with a **WHAM! **Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Slade but he dodged out of the way. Cyborg fired another blast but he spun Robin's bo-staff, deflecting Cyborg's blast.  
"Ugh!" A barrage of Starfire's star bolts pelted Slade. He ran threw the bo-staff like a spear at Starfire and she somersaulted around it and looked up. Slade had run up a wooden support beam and kicked off the beam to gain momentum and aimed a kick at Starfire. Starfire was unable to block his kick and crashed on top of Cyborg. "Oof!" Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and rushed at Slade. Slade leapt into the air and landed on Beast Boy's neck but he ran along his back until he reached the base of Beast Boy's tail and jumped off. Then he fired two explosives at Beast Boy. One made contact with Beast Boy reverted back into human form and landed on the ground. The other bomb was aimed at a dazed Robin but was halted in mid-air covered in black energy. Raven phased out of the ground if front of Slade, her hands glowing black with energy and her eyes glowed inhumanly white.  
"There you are. I was waiting for you to show up." He smirked behind his mask.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Crates rose into the air and flew at Slade with incredible speed. His moved agilely out of the way and smashed two of them. He lifted the chair over his head and threw it at Raven. She fired a black blade at the chair, cutting it in half. Raven was too focused on the flying chair to notice that Slade was behind the chair and knee-ed her in the face. She fell to the ground with a loud '**THUD!**' Raven struggled to get up and looked at a rushing Slade. Beast Boy was just coming to his senses, when he noticed Slade rushing at Raven. '_He's really got it in for Raven! Like hell, I'm not gonna let that happen!_**'** Beast Boy thought. He then turned into a bull closing in on Slade. Raven managed to get to her feet and put her hands up and blocked Slade's attack. She put he arms down, as well as her guard, Slade used that time to close the gap between him and Raven. He punched Raven in the stomach and Raven's amethyst eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she closed her eyes. Her body went limp and she slumped over, Slade caught her. Beast Boy felt anger flood his body and he morphed back.  
"Raven!" He called.  
"I have what I want. Ta-Ta, Titans. Thank you." Slade smiled as he pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. Smoke filled the warehouse and everyone broke out coughing. Smoke stung his eyes and he tried to find the silhouettes of his friends and Slade but continued to cough.  
"Raven!!" He called out again. Silence. _'Raven. Raven_**.' **"RAVEN!! He roared.

End chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So what do you think? Please Read and Review!!!! I will really appreciate it and please no flames.


	2. Slade's Intentions

First I'd like to thank everyone who favorited this story, and myself as an author. You are all wonderful people and I love u all!! To be honest, I didn't think that many of you guys would like it! So thanks! I hope you will continue reading the story as I go on! In fact, I have been envisioning the scene where Slade talks to Raven for a long time. And I'm just finishing the 3rd chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do!  
One more thing though, I actually prefer my other story as opposed to this one. Sorry, But I still like this one a whole lot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one except for the plot. XP  
Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 2

The Titans had returned to the tower beaten and bruised. They sat in the Common Room gathering their strength and were thinking of a plan. The four Titans were tired, irritable and tense. This ruined the bright and sunny morning that they had just a few hours ago. It felt like an eternity since that morning. They had thought that it was going to be a good day; instead one of their own had been kidnapped. "I still think we should have stayed behind to look for Raven! How can we just leave her behind like that?!?" Beast Boy shouted. _'Slade, I'll kill him!_' Beast Boy thought angrily. What's worse, he had been angrier with Robin for abandoning Raven and not searching the docks for Slade or Raven.  
"It couldn't be helped Beast Boy. Knowing Slade, he wouldn't leave behind any trails or anything and he probably booby-trapped the docks. Besides we-" Robin tried to explain but he was cut off by Beast Boy.  
"But we just left her behind! She would've never left us behind!" Beast Boy shouted again.  
"Beast Boy, we need to think of a plan. If we just rush in without thinking, it won't help Raven. And we need to gather our strength so we can fight Slade again and get Raven back", Robin said as calmly as he could. Beast Boy glared at his leader, his fists shook as he was resisting the urge to punch Robin.  
"Chill BB. I'm sure Rae is okay." Cyborg said calmly.  
"Yes Friend Beast Boy. We must put our heads together and gather our strength", Starfire agreed. She looked sadly at Beast Boy as if to pacify him. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Beast Boy calmed down slightly and let out a big sigh. He finally said "Fine. But let's hurry and think of a plan. Every second we waste, we could be looking for Raven. Or Slade-" He was cut off as another transmission had been sent.  
"It's another transmission", Robin said.  
"Maybe it's from Raven", Beast Boy said with a little hope in his voice. _'Raven! Please be okay!'_ He thought.  
"It's from-huh? It doesn't say." Cyborg said. Robin and Cyborg pressed a few buttons and the transmission appeared on the screen. The four Titans glared at the screen and the transmission's sender.  
"Slade", Robin growled.  
"Hello again Titans. I certainly enjoyed our little reunion", Slade said as he smiled behind his orange and black mask. His fingers locked and he looked firmly at the screen.  
"WHERE IS RAVEN?!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!?" Beast Boy shouted at the screen and sent Slade a murderous look. The rest of the Titans were taken aback by Beast Boy's anger. He shook his fists; his blood boiled and clenched his teeth.  
"Calm yourselves. She's quite safe with me and I haven't done anything to her, yet." Slade replied slyly.  
"GIVE HER BACK!!!" Beast Boy bellowed at the masked man.  
"No. I don't think I will." Slade said in a deadpan tone.  
"Give her back Slade. What do you want with her?" Robin interrogated.  
"Now, Robin. You know the answer to that. It's the same thing I've always wanted. Besides, you've all seen what the girl is capable of. No-", Slade corrected himself. "You've only seen a fraction of what she's capable of. You can't handle her. Any of you", Slade shot a look at Beast Boy. "And she might prove to be a more promising apprentice than you or Terra. She's much stronger than you and even more powerful than Terra. Of course, her powers will make it a bit hard, but hey. I like a challenge." Slade continued. Beast Boy let out a growl. "The girl is much too powerful for you. She'll be much better off in my hands", Slade finished.  
"LIKE HELL SHE'S BETTER OFF WITH YOU!! SHE'S STAYING WITH US!!" Beast Boy snarled at the screen, baring his fangs. He felt like any second he was going to attack the screen and rip out all the wires until it was completely destroyed. Robin put his hands on Beast Boy's shoulders; he could almost feel Beast Boy's anger. Robin motioned Cyborg and Starfire to come closer, in case Beast Boy would go berserk.  
"Why are you after Raven now?' Robin questioned cynically. Slade chuckled.  
"After seeing what she could do, destroying Trigon and all, I was thinking, what are the limits of her power. And how she could make the perfect apprentice. Thanks so much for delivering her to me by the way, you almost made it too easy." Slade taunted behind his mask. Beast Boy had heard enough and said in a dark voice "This conversation is over. The next time I see you Slade, I'm gonna gut you. And I'm taking Raven back." He pressed a button and shut off the transmission. Slade's picture disappeared from the screen and all the Titans looked at Beast Boy with worried looks.  
"BB?" Beast Boy ignored Cyborg's question. He headed to the Common Room's exit to get to his room. When he stood in front of the doors and stopped.  
"I'm fine." He told his friends before he stepped out and the doors whooshed behind him. '_Raven.._**.**' he thought.  
"Friend Beast Boy is very worried about Friend Raven, yes?"  
"Yea. Should we go after him?" Cyborg asked.  
"No, I think he needs some time to himself", Robin said.

++++++++++

"Uhh..." Raven moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she woke up groggily. "Where am I?' Raven asked herself. She awoke strapped down to a slanted metal table with handcuffs that had red glowing cords. (A/N: NOT. A. WORD.) '_I guess I can't use my powers_' Raven assumed. Raven looked around the dark room and saw a large screen. There was a metal table with wheels next to where she was. Strangely, it looked like a medical room; the only difference was that the lights were off, except where she was, as if it was a spot light. Her eyes searched the room until she saw her communicator and her belt across the room. Not only was her communicator badly damaged, it was taken apart. '_Guess I can't call the others either._' She thought again. Raven heard footsteps coming and tried to pull away from the table. She winced at the pain she sustained during the battle.  
"Oh! It looks like you're awake." A male voice said as he entered the dark room. It looked as though he was carrying something. Raven couldn't see the man's face or what he had. He placed the things he was holding on the small table next to the door.  
"Who-?" Raven asked in a timid voice.  
"Now, now Raven. Surely you remember your messenger?" Raven's eyes widened and her jaw stiffened. "The one that worked for your demonic father." The voice added and he turned on the lights.  
"Slade", Raven hissed. Her eyes began to sting at the sudden change of light. But now wasn't the time to show weakness, especially in the presence of such a formidable foe and when she was powerless.  
"Hello Raven." Slade smiled behind his dark mask.  
"Release me!" Raven commanded.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. After all, I already promised your friends I'd be keeping you from now on", Slade chuckled. He folded his arms behind his back and watched Raven thrash against the metal table. Raven sent him a dangerous look.  
"I refuse." She said defiantly. "I thought you might be stubborn." Slade said as he pulled out something behind his back. "I must get it from my father then." Raven countered. Suddenly, she felt an electric shock go through her body. She screamed in pain as the electric shock dissipated. She huffed in pain and breathed heavily.  
"I came prepared. Now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to offer you a preposition, Raven." Slade said, not leading anywhere important.  
"Well then. What is it?" Raven shouted her patience wearing thin.  
"I want you as my next apprentice. As you can probably guess, the apprentices I had-"  
"Yea, they all betrayed you", Raven laughed. She felt another electric shock course through her body.  
"Don't interrupt", Slade said, irritation seeping into his voice. "Didn't exactly work out."  
"So, why do you want me? Shouldn't you be after the walking traffic light?"  
"As much as Robin interested me before, he's gotten boring, repetitive, and quite predictable. And Terra, well you know, the girl was much too indecisive. The other Titans don't interest me, in the slightest. Cyborg, even though he's half human, he will always have limitations, it's built into his circuits. Starfire, she has too many limitations, she has her powers well under control. And Beast Boy, he's not serious enough, too much for my taste, even though he has the Beast, he will always be an animal, and animals have their limitations. Now you Raven, you're something that's been overlooked one too many times. All that power, it would be a shame and a waste to let it all go uncontrolled. You see Raven, I want to show you, train you, and teach you everything I know. I do owe you after all." He said seriously.  
"Oh! So you're repaying me by making me your apprentice!!" Raven barked furiously.  
"If by repaying, you mean force. I figured if you don't join me, I'll eliminate all your pesky little friends. And you'll be there, front and center", he told her darkly.  
"Good. Now that you're quiet, I hope you'll allow me to finish. I want you as an apprentice because I've seen what you're capable of, what you can do, what happens when you lose control. Even better yet, you're capable of destroying the world by yourself. In fact, you're capable of anything."  
"You see Raven, the world seems normal now but just you wait. It will slowly start to die and do you now why?"  
"?" Raven had a confused and a worried look on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"You. Your powers are beginning to accelerate out of control. The world can't handle your power. Of course neither can your friends", Slade said.  
"What're you talking about?!" Raven said angrily. '_If I don't let me go, I'll show you what I'm capable of!_**'** Raven thought.  
"Don't you get Raven? As soon as you lose control, they won't hesitate to destroy you. Face it. You're so called 'friends' would get rid of you without a second thought. They don't want you, anymore than anyone else does." Slade taunted under his mask.  
"LIAR!" Raven shouted. His voice was like a knife going through her head. Her body began to relax as the energy to argue Slade was slowly being drained. She leaned her head forward, defeated. Raven thought of all the moments she had with the Titans, how instead of hanging out with them, she would meditate. Raven remembered when they tried to celebrate her birthday, Raven reacted furiously. Then she remembered how Robin saved her from oblivion and how everyone fought to get her back. She remembered how everyone was having fun, she would stay on the sidelines, and how Beast Boy tried to make her laugh while she would react with sarcasm or yell at him.  
'_Beast Boy...'_ she thought. Slade looked at her, he knew he had won, Slade managed to convince her and gotten through to her.  
"I'll join you. I'll be your apprentice. Just don't hurt any of them." Her head still down but her voice, serious and firm.  
"Good. I'm glad you finally understand." He said pleased. "But just in case, the device on your neck will shock you if you even show a hint of defiance." He pressed the button on the remote and Raven dropped to the floor, her body weak and drained. Her cloak draped over her. She rose to her and dusted herself off. Raven didn't need to use her empathy link to tell that Slade was smiling behind his mask."Come with me. I will show you to your quarters." He said and turned out the door.  
Raven quickly followed him along the dimly lighted hallway. Raven looked around the hallway. Strangely, it looked like a hallway out of a Victorian mansion. Crimson curtains shaded the sunlight that failed to filter through the windows, knights armor with swords in their hands stood along the walls, the lights were attached to the walls and shaped like plants. '_Whoa, and I thought Slade was just some criminal! Who knew he was classy?_**' **Raven thought. They continued for about 2 minutes until they reached Raven's room.  
"This is where you'll be staying." He said bored. He opened the door and Raven stepped in the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't as luxurious as the rest of the mansion. It was a dull gray room with a bed, a small oak table, a desk lamp, a dresser and a closet.  
"Stay here. I have a call to make", Slade told her. He handed Raven some folded new clothes were there. "That is your new uniform." He turned around and began walk out the door. "Oh. And don't even try thinking of contacting your friends with telepathy. It won't work, trust me." He walked out the room, shut the door, leaving Raven behind. She placed the clothes on the bed.  
Raven looked around the room, she sighed deeply and laid down on the bed.  
"What have I gotten my-self into?" Raven closed her eyes, and began to drift to sleep.

End chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So what do you think? Please Read and Review!!!! I will really appreciate it and please no flames. Do you guys think that I made BB a little too OOC???


	3. Training

Thank you everyone who is reading this story! I have to say, thanks again and sorry for the long wait. I just had some stuff that I needed to do...And well I've been reading up on my manga *cough-bleach and naruto* and worrying about my Bleach fanfiction that I still need to type. To be honest, I really didn't like this chapter that much, the only thing that I liked was describing Raven's clothes and the short training secession but otherwise, yeah.....anyway thanks again 4 being so patient so without further interruption:  
Here's the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3: Training

The dull gray room almost seemed to match Raven's lugubrious mood. She sat up on her bed and took another sigh. '_This room could use some serious redecorating...'_ she thought.  
_'Knowledge, what should I do?_' Raven consulted her emotion. _'I'm not sure. But we best do as he says. There's no telling what he will do. You could meditate...'_ Knowledge suggested.  
"Thanks Knowledge! You were a big help!" Raven said sarcastically.  
_'Hey! You were the one who wanted to know!'_ Rude countered. "I wasn't asking you! Who asked you??" Raven snapped. _'I am YOU!_**'  
**"Fine, fine. Sorry." Raven apologized. Raven folded her legs and assumed the Lotus position.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos....". Raven began her mantra and started to levitate. As she was finally starting to relax and felt the cosmic energy flow through her, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Raven? Master Slade wishes you to meet with him in twenty minutes, and come in uniform."  
"Uh...yes sir." Raven answered. She heard the footsteps disappear down the hall. Then it was silent again. She looked at the clock and floated back down on the bed. She looked at the clothes and began to change. The dark empath took a quick look in the mirror of her dresser.  
Raven was wearing a black high collar shirt with long sleeves that had 2 orange bands on each sleeve. She wore a pair of black fitted pants that had orange, an ankle length black skirt with slits in the sides that had orange running down each side of the slits and along the hem. Raven pulled on black combat boots and tied the laces.  
As she was changing, Raven noticed something unusual. Raven wore a small silver charm bracelet with a small silver raven-shaped charm around her right hand. She gave a slight smile; it had been a Christmas present that Beast Boy had given her the previous Christmas. She could still remember how sad he looked when she said she didn't want it because it was too girly. His pointy ears drooped and Raven felt a prick of guilt. Whether Beast Boy guilted her to wear it, intentionally or not, she didn't know. From that day since, she always wore it.  
She slipped on the black sky gloves, over her charm bracelet, which had leather on the palms but cloth on the back, which reached all the way to her elbows. And finally she strapped on the silver arm and shin guards, and put on her belt that had an orange belt buckle that had a black S etched into it. She noticed that it had several compartments on it, similar to Robin's utility belt and a holster on her thigh.  
"Miss Raven? Master Slade will see you now", the voice said.  
Raven opened the door and looked at the man. He was about mid fifties, early sixties, so he had graying hair, the wrinkles on his face were quite deep, and his eyes were quite sunken but still visible. He had a cleanly shaven face and was smiling. He had sky-blue eyes and wore a black suit with an orange tie.  
"I am Wintergreen", the elderly man greeted. "My. Don't you look lovely," he said in a sweet voice. "Master Slade will see you now", he repeated. "Please follow me."

Raven followed Wintergreen along the hallway. _'I wonder what a man of his age is doing working for Slade and how long has he been working for him...But if he's working for Slade, there's no telling what he can do. Best to be cautious'_**,** thought Raven. So she slowed her footsteps, putting distance between them and her guard up, being very wary of the elderly man. The two were silent until they reached the end of the hallway. She stared at the enormous steel and wooden doors. It had wooden carvings that curled and snaked around the doors, it had brass hinges and silver running down on each side of the door. It looked very fancy.  
"Master Slade will be waiting for you in here. When you are finished, his study is in the opposite direction. I can't remember the last time he used this room. I believe it was with a blond young lady around your age. I'm sure you would've been friends."  
"Yea, friends", Raven muttered to herself.  
"I was quite surprised when I saw him again, after the other apprentice that walked these walls. And now, he's come back again. Quite a surprise indeed!", Wintergreen said nonchalantly.  
"One more thing you need to know, there are two other rooms like this one. Both are training rooms, well, one is a simulator, if you wish to get technical." He opened the doors and Raven stepped into the room. She heard the door shut behind her.  
Raven inspected the enormous empty room. Large windows with jade curtains let sunlight in the room. Maple wood floors looked like a light brown ocean. A large silver chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It was oddly quiet and Slade was not in yet. _'I wonder what kind of room this is? And where's Slade?_**'** Raven thought. _'Hey! As long as we get to punch him in the face, who cares?!_**' **Rude said excitedly. _'Shut up Rude!'_

Starfire sat on the couch with her hand to her chin, thinking of a plan. Cyborg was leaning against a wall, his head faced the ceiling and Robin was pacing back and forth around the room. Beast Boy was locked up in his room since the transmission with Slade, and hadn't come out once. The Titans hadn't spoken for a while, and it felt as though hours had gone by.  
"I have not come up with a solution", Starfire said sadly. Her head dipped down in defeat.  
"Well, we have to think of something Star. If we don't Rae could be in real trouble," Cyborg told her. "But, neither have I. What about you Robin?" He asked.  
Robin ignored his question and continued to pace. _'Guess not...'_ Cyborg thought.  
The silence was suddenly interrupted when the distant sound of beeping. It meant another transmission had come through. The three Titans looked at each other. Starfire gave a worried look at Robin. Robin shook his head and told her "No, I don't think we should get Beast Boy. He still needs time alone." Starfire replied with a nod of her head. Robin and Cyborg pressed a few buttons and accepted the transmission again. Slade's image appeared on the huge monitor.  
"What do you want now, Slade?" Robin snapped.  
"Yea. We've had enough of you for one day!" Cyborg added.  
"Tsk, tsk, Titans. Aren't you glad to see me?" Slade said with fake sadness in his voice.  
"No. Return Friend Raven unharmed. Then we will be happy", Starfire replied irritably.  
"I simply wanted to tell you, it's over. Raven was quite stubborn at first but I managed to get through to her", he said happily.  
"What've you done with done with Raven?!" Robin questioned.  
"Nothing. If you excuse me, I have a training cession to get to, mustn't keep my apprentice waiting. Ta-ta, Titans." Slade's image disappeared and silence fell upon the Titans. They all shot looks at each other and looked at the hallway, worrying for Beast Boy.

+Inside Beast Boy's Room+

Beast Boy lay on the bed, feeling lethargic and anger course through his body. His back faced the door and the sunlight shining on his face. His room was in disarray, as he let out his anger on his personal objects. Comics and manga and their pages littered the floor, (A/N: waah!) clothes were spread all throughout the floor, and cracks and punch-holes were in the walls. Video games, the cases and disks were flung across the room and snapped. Soda cans and bottles were all over the floor spilling soda on the floor. The stench of Beast Boy's room intensified thanks to the soda. Snapping noises filled the air.  
"Beast Boy?" A voice asked, outside his door. Beast Boy felt his body stiffen and he ignored the call.  
The voice returned, and knocked harder. Irritated, he got off his bed and walked towards the door. He stepped on papers, pages from books, broken disks made snapping noises under his feet. He opened the door and saw his friend's worried faces. As he was about to open his mouth to tell them he was fine and needed some time alone, he was interrupted.  
"Beast Boy! It's Raven!"

Raven sat in the middle of the room completely bored. She was going to get ready to leave when she heard the door creak open. _'Finally!' _She thought impatiently. "What took you so long?" Raven asked irritably.  
"I had to make a call", Slade replied nonchalantly.  
"Whatever."  
"Let's start. We'll start with hand-to-hand. Shall we?"  
"Alright." _'Oh! I can't wait to punch him in the face!!_**'** Rage said maliciously. _'Not now Rage!'_

Slade charged at Raven with incredible speed. He sent a kick at her but she back flipped out of the way. While Raven was getting her balance back, Slade threw an uppercut. Raven took a leap to her left and barely managed to dodge his uppercut. She reacted as fast as she could, trying to sweep him off his feet. Slade jumped into the air and sent her a spinning kick. Raven raised her arms and blocked his kick but he contorted himself and brought his arms down, a punch aimed at Raven's stomach. She managed to throw him off and took a back-step. But she lost her footing and slipped. It was a good thing because Slade slashed the air, splitting a few strands of Raven's hair. She kicked off the ground and sent a blow to Slade's chest. Unfortunately, Raven missed by an inch and Slade slammed his palm at her torso, she was sent sailing into the air and landed on the ground with a loud **WHAM!  
**"Again", He ordered.  
Raven rose to her feet and glared angrily back at Slade. "I need you to be strong! Again!" He repeated. Raven rushed at Slade, and sent punch after punch. He easily glided out of each one, and said, "Your are going to be fighting your friends, you're going to be more physically strong and mentally strong!" He caught one of her punches and slipped his leg behind her knee. As Raven began to tumble, she sent a kick at Slade's head. He managed to dodge, but Raven was on the floor and swiped where his feet were. But he recovered and sent a heel drop at her. Raven rolled to the side and saw a small dent in the wood floor, where her head just was. Slade took a step toward her and said, "What are you going to do when your powers fail you? What will you do when you're outnumbered?" As Slade trotted over, Raven landed a punch at his face. He stumbled and looked around. Raven looked angry and was breathing heavily. She rushed at Slade swiping at him while he swiftly dodged. Slade aimed a low kick at her, she circled out of the way and backhanded the side of Slade's head and his head recoiled forward. Then she slammed her fist into his head. He skidded across the floor. Slade rose up, and dusted himself off.  
"That was quite good, but not good enough. Again."  
Raven nodded and charged at Slade again. The two continued fighting in hand-to-hand combat for a while. Raven, pushing herself to her limit, and getting exhausted, pushed on. Slade continued to monitor her actions, occasionally getting struck with a blow when he wasn't paying attention. Oddly, Raven was learning. Even now. She was proving to be a more competent apprentice than Robin. Slade smirked behind his mask; he was controlling the most powerful Titan of them all.

End Chapter 3

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So what do you think? Please Read and Review!!!! I will really appreciate it and please no flames.


	4. Mission Preparation

Hello, I know its been a year! But forgive me, Ive had a bit of a rough time getting things done since I graduated in 2010. Its been hard getting back into the swing of things and Im sorta losing my touch, as well as not having access to a computer. I also had to move out of my parents, so please forgive me...

I kinda liked this chapter but not as much as my previous ones. & just so you guys know, Ive updated BOTH stories. Joy upon joys, rite? Heh heh, I know. Id like to thank you for the long wait and Im ranting, should probably shut up now.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: BBC

It had been a few days since the last transmission between Slade and the Titans. As if criminal activity wasn't bad enough for the four Titans, they began to get on each other's nerves. Beast Boy was the worst; their normally lively friend was reduced to an angsty, quiet boy who would shut the door in their faces as soon as he answered the door. Robin, on the other hand, would refuse to stop looking for any clues that would lead to Slade and Raven. He even went so far as to lock himself inside the evidence room and Titan mainframe, coming out only for bathroom and coffee breaks. Starfire and Cyborg tried to keep the morale up for the team as much as they could. All these events made Titan's Tower much quieter than what it usually was.

The auburn-haired princess sighed at the table while Cyborg sat on the couch, complete silence between the two of them. She looked out the tall windows that overlooked the city. It seemed as though the city they protected was utterly oblivious to the situation the heroes were in. Yet, it still looked peaceful from this distance; flocks of birds flying overhead, the blue sky lined with silvery clouds. A sapphire ocean lapping at the beaches while rolling hills extenuated the landscape. The city

"We must find Friend Raven soon," Starfire said, earning a nod from his teammate.

"But we may have to end up fighting her, I mean she is-"

"Please do not such things! I do not wish to think of that..."

"But we're going to have to..."

"..." Starfire looked out the window again.

Raven heaved as beads of sweat dripped down her face. The smooth metal staff she held in her hand began to feel course and rough. She glowered at the person in front of her, whom she refused to acknowledge as her mentor. They had been training for hours now and just finished hand-to-hand combat; so they decided to do practice with weapons, both projectile and hand-held. Raven shifted her foot as he allowed her to temporarily catch her breath and anticipated where he would attack next. She narrowed her eyes, and then he charged at her, swinging his staff.

The staff swung close to her head but Raven ducked out the way, jabbing him in the chest and pushing him back. As Slade took a step back, while his apprentice quickly twirled her staff, hoping to ram the staff into his shoulder. The villain blocked the strike, but Raven removed one hand from her staff and slammed her palm in the same spot. This forced him back even more, putting 3 feet between them. He grunted as Raven released her other hand, allowing the staff to slip between them, catching it and whacking it into his right side. The hit caused a rippling effect, temporarily stunning him; seeing an open opportunity, the empath spun around and slammed the staff into Slade's left side. Slade still stunned, Raven kicked him in the chest, and he went sailing back. Quickly recovering in mid-air, the villain dismounted, landing gracefully on the ground. The half-demon dashed towards him, making a sweep across his head but holding his staff vertically blocked it. Tilting his staff, Slade was able to avert Raven's staff away from him so he could attack. However, Raven had swung with her right hand, so she could pull the staff toward herself and since the staff was diagonal, the end kept hitting his chest-similar to that of a pump. Without thinking, Slade removed his right hand, allowing the empath to pull away and slap his hand that held the staff. It went twirling in the air before hitting the ground with a loud metallic clatter. The mentor turned his attention to the purple-haired demoness in front of him, staff pointed at his throat and beneath his mask he was smiling proudly.

"Good work Raven, we're finished for the day."

Raven narrowed her eyes before giving a curt nod, whipped around and began heading out the room. As she headed out, Raven heard Slade trot toward his staff and she took a few more steps toward the door. Slade leapt into the air, his staff raised high above his head, landing beside Raven. The empath whirled around and knocked the weapon out of his hand again, the staff twirling in the air. With quick thinking, Raven threw her staff like a spear that hit the other staff and both flew across the room.

"Ah, you learned never to put your guard down."

Raven grimaced before heading out the door and shutting it behind her. She speed-walked down the hallway, turned the corner, and ignored the glorious view of the outside. The empath cared nothing for the suits of armor that stood near the walls or the crimson curtains cascading to the floor, all she cared for was reaching her room to rest. She could see the door just up ahead, scurried inside and closed the door. Pulling off her arm/shin guards, gloves and boots, the empath plopped on the bed feeling exhausted. Of course she wouldn't admit it, but she really wanted to return home, back to her smiling friends and their rambunctiousness, to fighting crime, to her sanctuary. Raven closed her eyes, placing her wrist over her face and felt something dangling. Opening her eyes, she saw the little charm bracelet and gave a little smile, letting out a light sigh before turning to her side. She played with the trinket, forgetting the bruises that plagued her body from training then falling asleep.

+Dusk+

Waking up a few hours later, Raven realized that it was dusk but she didn't care. The empath sat up on her bed and stretched, when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Raven, Master Slade wishes to see you again in ten minutes", Wintergreen informed.

She groaned as the footsteps faded, still feeling sleepy, and tried to shake off the sluggishness but to no avail.

_'I just finished a training session hours ago! What does he want now? It can't be another training session.' _

Sitting there angrily thinking these thoughts would do nothing, so she let out a sigh and then reluctantly got to her feet to head out the door.

"!"

The apathetic girl nearly forgot to put on the rest of her uniform, turning around and strapped on her arm and shin guards, slipped on her gloves and put on her boots. She'd hate to think what Slade would do if she didn't show up in uniform. That thought that had never crossed her mind until now. As Raven headed out, she caught a glimpse of her reflection; Raven hated how she looked. They signified that her affiliation was Slade's apprentice and she hated that. Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she finally headed out the door and strode to Slade's study, which was in the opposite direction of the training room.

Like the training room, the study rested at the end of the hall but it looked quite different. It was a glossy wooden door with a golden knob, hinges, and edges. A large, black, fancy-looking S was in the middle of the door which looked like it had been crafted from black pearls. She turned the knob and entered. The circular room was twice as big as the training room, and more luxurious; shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls (looking not unlike a library), red carpeting covered the floors, a large fireplace stood against the wall, which Slade was standing next to. A large mahogany desk stood at the left, near a spiral staircase, which led to more books and a large monitor hung near the chimney.

"Good you're here," he said robotically, his back facing her.

"Let's get straight to the point, why'd you call me?"

Slade chuckled lightly, on even volume as the crackling fire. "I know your training isn't complete yet, but I want to test your current abilities."

"I thought you already were with all this training."

"As I was saying, I want to test your current abilities, so I'm sending you on a mission; of course I'll be guiding you through it."

"What kind of mission?"

"I need you to steal a packet of zinothium."

"!" Raven's eyes widened. Although that power source was incredible, it was also dangerous considering it is able to wipe out entire city blocks. And it was also very rare; the incident of Red-X brought back irksome memories as she was still feeling the sting on her face from that.

"But isn't-"

"This shouldn't be very hard for you, Raven, I'm quite confident in your abilities. No ifs, ands, or buts. You are to head out in approximately one hour, no questions."

A skeptical look crossed Raven's features as she tried to understand what was happening as well as other ideas that may happen on this mission. It occurred to her that her friends might end up discovering her and a possible fight between them. An even deeper hatred was targeted at Slade from the empath, for making her fight her friends.

"What's wrong? You haven't left yet."

Raven balled her fists, grit her teeth, narrowed her eyes at the antagonist before sharply about-facing and leaving. The slamming of the door echoed across the vast room and the long hallway. The demoness strode along the long hallway, feeling the anger building up inside of her. She tried to calm down, but it was failing. Raven took a deep breath and exhaled before looking out the window.

The beautiful blue sky was replaced with a blue violet, several scattered stars twinkling, and not a single cloud. Whatever birds flew overhead, were long gone and a hush blanketed the area. Picking her feet up again, the empath headed for her room but along the way, she was stopped by Wintergreen.

"Miss Raven, I'd like you to come with me. Master Slade wishes you to take some weapons for your trip."

"?"

Like before, the empath followed the elderly gentleman to the weapons arsenal. As always, Raven knew that a conversation would never happen between the two of them, so they continued walking in complete silence. The pair kept walking until they came to a large steel door that looked like a safe-door. Wintergreen fiddled with a few buttons on the side, then pulling out a keycard from his black jacket and placed it in the slot. A ping escaped the slot, followed by the door opening. Raven looked from behind Wintergreen, seeing that it was an elevator she suspected led underground.

"Come in dear girl", Wintergreen goaded and Raven stepped inside.

She felt the elevator shake a little before it slowly dropped down.

"Master Slade has taken extra precautions."

Before Raven had a chance to understand what Wintergreen meant, they had arrived at their stop. The doors whooshed open, revealing a long rectangular room with a door on the opposite side. It was a white linoleum room, glossy all around. Wintergreen stepped to the side, pressed his hand against one of the panels and another control panel popped out. He slipped his card in again, and some sort of red light swept across his blue eyes.

Standing up straight, he told Raven that they could go on ahead without any problems because he disabled the defense systems. The two went on through two other rooms until they came to the weapons arsenal. They came inside the room and Raven was shocked to see the amount of artillery; there were enough weapons to begin world domination. That's when the strangest thought occurred to Raven, if Beast Boy were here, he would make some stupid comments like, "Dude, talk about zombie apocalypse protection!" or "Can I borrow that?"

How Raven suddenly came with that thought, she didn't know or didn't want to find out. On a more serious thought, why didn't Slade try attempt taking over the world now, with so many weapons?

As Raven followed Wintergreen, she looked around the room; tanks, nuclear weapons, bombs, grenades, jets, guns, dooms-day devices, robots, etc. This was one of the many reasons why Slade was not to be taken lightly. Quickly coming back from shock, the empath realized that they were heading to the back of the room.

"Here we are. Master Slade only wishes that you take the weapons that you are familiar with."

They finally stopped at the back where many different types of weapons were mounted on the wall. He pulled off another metal staff, two daggers, and several smoke and flash bombs. After Wintergreen gave her the selected weapons, they headed back out of the armory, backtracked out of the three rooms and up from the elevator. Stepping out from the elevator, Slade's assistant informed her that she still had 40 minutes to spend. Not wasting any time, Raven headed back to her room, shut the door, and plunked on her bed. The empath shut her eyes, daring not to think of the events that were to come.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Mission Complete

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I apologize for not updating sooner but my between my job and looking for a good college, I kind of had other things to worry about. But I should be less busy now that it's summer.

Here's the newest chap. I'm sorry if my writing has diminished, and I didn't proof-read this that much. Plus I haven't been in school since 2010.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mission Complete

Tiny stars dotted the night sky and moonlight bathed the land. Cars honked and hummed, while the citizens yammered. Scents from restaurants filled the air. The city was alive with activity of all kinds.

Raven huffed as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using a small amount of her powers to give her some lift. It surprised the young Titan how easy it was to scale the tall buildings, but she was careful not to overdo this because the other Titans were scanning the skies.

The wind blew in her hair and moonlight shone on her back. She landed in a crouched position, being sure to stay low and out of sight. The amethyst-eyed girl pulled out her binoculars from her pouch to examine the security patrolling the building.

"Raven, where is your current position?" Slade asked through her earpiece.

"210 meters due west."

"Good, proceed."

"Understood."

Raven jumped down from the roof, rolled as she hit the ground, snuck around a guard, and made her way to the small vent. She crawled through the vent, winding up in a corridor. As she turned, she heard several footsteps coming from multiple directions.

She dismounted off the ground, flipped in the air, and stuck to the ceiling.

"How many guards?"

"About 8 of them."

"Wait for them to pass."

"Right."

Several moments later, four guards passed in one direction and another four going in the opposite one. They took a moment to look around, failing to look directly upwards.

"All clear" the guards told each other.

Raven clung to the ceiling a few more moments, watching them pass. As soon as the coast was clear, she dropped from the ceiling, heading straight for the room containing the zinothium. She saw more guards up ahead, quickly hiding behind a wall. Without warning, guards were swarming in on her position.

"Minor setback, get rid of them."

Raven gave a reluctant nod. One guard swung at Raven but she slipped under his arm, thrusting her palm under his chin. He staggered slightly, giving her an opportunity to knee him in the stomach. The guard hunched over in pain as Raven grabbed his wrist and threw him at a few in-coming guards.

Two other guards swarmed in on her, but she elbowed one in the chest and spin kicked another in the head. She took a moment to catch a breath before ramming their heads together and sending a black wave. It flanked their positions and slammed them all into the wall. One guard snuck up from behind and gave her a bear hug. She struggled against to get out, seeing a guard coming at her. Raven lifted her feet off the ground, kicking him square in the chest. She heard his ribs crack as the guard held her, staggered from the inertia of her kick. The Titan slipped an arm away from his grasp, took hold of him, and flipped him through the air.

She looked around, took the keycard from one of the guards, inserting it into the reader. It beeped for a few seconds before the bars on the door slid away. The Titan stepped into the room, failing to notice was that one of the guards was still conscious and signaled for back-up.

She saw the zinothium placed in the middle of the room.

"Target confirmed."

"Excellent, proceed."

Raven sent a wave of energy and destroyed the cameras at the top of the room. She slowly levitated to the zinothium, pulling out a small device from her pouch, and linked it up to the base of the container. After entering a few codes, the container clicked open, revealing the red, frost-covered power source. She reached out, grabbed the zinothium, and placed it on her pouch.

The alarm went off as soon as she grabbed the zinothium; red lights flashed and zooming noises filled the air. Raven instinctively looked to the door to hear the stampede of footsteps closing in on her.

'_Time to go!' _She thought quickly.

The Titan whirled around seeing the door unlatch, and the guards stormed in. They aimed their guns at her but she dropped to the ground in a split second and charged her first guard. Before he could pull the trigger, Raven pulled out a staff, bludgeoning his head. Another guard tried to attack her, but she used the recoil from the hit to slam the staff into the attacking guards' head and knock him out. The other guards fired their guns but she twirled her staff, deflecting the onslaught of bullets. Then she leapt in the air and landed in the middle of their formation. Taking no time, she smashed the staff into the helmet of a guard who was about to pull the trigger of his gun. Following up on that attack, she aimed low and swept more guards off their feet and kicking them into the wall.

As they grunted and groaned in pain, she continued her onslaught, zooming in and out of the guards firing range. Bullets zipped around the room, occasionally occurring in friendly fire. The guards attempted to get rid of the sorceress but they were no match for her. She disappeared and reappeared behind one guard and thrashed him with her staff.

The last guard collapsed beneath her as she began making her way out.

"You have several minutes until their back-up arrives and the authorities will be here. Get out" Slade ordered.

"Roger that."

As she was about to open a portal and teleport herself out, she heard a distinct gasp behind her. Raven whirled around and saw the Titans standing near the entrance. All with wide eyes and jaws agape. They all held their weapons raised but the shock of seeing her caused them to momentarily lower them.

"Raven…"

She was just about to respond when she hear another order from Slade.

"I said get out of there."

The enchantress hesitated for a moment before nodding. Of course, this would mean she'd have to fight her way out.

Raven dashed towards Robin, swinging her staff at his head but he was barely able to block it. She sent him a swift kick to the side, pushing him near the wall while deflecting some of Starfire's bolts.

"Hyaaaa!"

She landed on the ground in a crouched position before running towards the door. A few bombs halted her escape. Raven snapped her head to the side and looked in Robin's direction. Not taking anytime for her to react, the Titan leader broke into a sprint and threw more explosives. Raven side-stepped to the right, avoiding the bombs and closed in on him. Robin saw her within 10-feet and quickly drew his staff, only for Raven to pull out one of her daggers from her boot and land a slice on his chest.

"Uhn!"

Robin jumped back and took a second to examine the small gash. Blood trickled down the gash and dripped onto the floor. When he looked up again, there he saw Raven charging at him. But she got blasted by Cyborg and landed across the room.

She let out a small grunt and looked at her teammates.

"What are you doing? Get out of there!" Slade growled in her earpiece.

Raven took one last look at her comrades, and then at a low-hanging cord which loosened from the fight. She glided right and left of Cyborg's blasts and Starfire's bolts before foot-stool jumping on Beast Boy. Robin jumped into the air to intercept her but she grabbed hold of the cord a second before he could intervene. She used her remaining acceleration to swing back and forth and knock him into the wall. Raven released the cord, landed by the door and took off.

"After her!" Robin told his team.

Raven sprinted down the hall, knocking the guards out of her way, tightly holding onto the stolen Xenothium. When she reached a fork in the hall, she could hear heavy footsteps coming from the left.

"Reinforcements."  
"Keep calm, find the nearest exit."

"Understood."

As she continued her escape, she heard the Titans right behind her. By now, her entrance point had become overcome by guards. The other exits would be blocked now too.

"Friend Raven, stop!"

Raven looked back only to see her team hot on her tail. She paused for a second, her staff at hand and ready to fight them off. Glancing to her right, she saw a control panel for the door and smashed her fist into it, causing the panel to break.

-Beep Beep!-

A titanium door slid shut and cut them off. Being sure that the door would buy some time, the empath bolted down the hall. She gasped to catch her breath at this point, knocking back anyone that got in her way. Unfortunately, there was another fork in the hall. This time, footsteps were converging on her location.

"Apprentice, get out of there!"

"I heard you the first time!" she snapped.

She looked up to see an air-vent, unbolted it with her powers and started monkey-crawling out.

+Titans+

"Try blasting the door down!"

Cyborg fired a blast from his sonic cannon and made a dent, while Starfire sent a barrage of starbolts. Robin set up a few bombs and detonated it. The door had loosened quite a bit but not enough for the four of them to escape.

"I got this, dudes."

As Beast Boy was about to morph into an elephant, Robin stopped him.

"No, don't!"

"Why not? Raven's getting away!"

"We're in a narrow space, if you morph now, the ceiling will collapse on us!"

The green Titan looked up and saw the ceiling. He let out an angry snarl.

Right now, he couldn't care what his leader thought. He morphed into a gorilla and pounded the door while the Titans watched.

"Friend Beast Boy, I shall assist you."

The door had loosened quite a lot from the pounding, so the green ape stepped to the side to allow the Tamaranean some room. She placed a hand on the door and ripped it off the door.

"Let's go after her!"

"I can still trace her scent!"

Cyborg looked over at his bleeding leader.

"You're bleeding man."

"I don't have time to bleed."

"Then let's go!"

+Raven+

Raven blew off the cover to the vent on the roof and climbed out. She gasped for air, all this running around and fighting was exhausting. The girl WAS half-human after all. But she couldn't stay here because it was swarming with guards. Not only that, if she didn' t move soon, then the Titans would find her. Rising from her spot slowly, all the while ducking from guards, Raven breathed in the cold night air. After a few moments, she began catching her breath and dashed across the roof, hopped onto the next roof and ran into the night.

End.

* * *

No flames plz. R&R


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Guys, SOPA is back!**

**& they wanna ban the cool things we do, i.e: **  
**Streaming content.**

**What this means is that they are going to charge US as fellons for streaming copyrighted **

**content whether it come in the form of FAN FICTION, FAN ART, AMVS, Etc...**

**Stop them by signing this Petiton!**  
**I know it probably doesn't mean a lot but each **

**signing counts! Please go to the website and **

**STOP SOPA!**  
**It doesn't take long and let's put an end to these guys!**


End file.
